<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Viper by shinySinger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676305">Viper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinySinger/pseuds/shinySinger'>shinySinger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>shinySinger - Viper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinySinger/pseuds/shinySinger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger warning: Violencia/gore, cáncer, mención de suicidio implicada</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Viper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger warning: Violencia/gore, cáncer, mención de suicidio implicada</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Desde temprana edad siempre fue una persona considerada como extraña. Viper sabía esto muy bien, ya que la mayoría de albinos no tenían irises color rosa. O más bien, ningún albino los tenía.<br/>Aunque no fuera por malicia, las demás personas siempre le miraban con extrañeza. Y si era de hecho con malicia, Viper simplemente aprendía a ignorarlo, nunca le importaba lo que la gente pensaba de elle. Y esa es una cualidad que aprendió de su tía. “Nunca les muestres a los demás que eres débil. Porque es entonces cuando se aprovecharán de tí. Les tienes que mostrar que no te importa” Eso es algo que le dijo una vez cuando vino llorando a casa porque unos niños le habían dicho que no podía jugar con ellos. Y ese fue un pensamiento que se le quedó pegado en su manera de ser por mucho tiempo. Tal vez era cínica esa forma de pensar, pero al fin y al cabo ella también era así.<br/>Su tía...supone que la extraña. Murió ya hace tres años. Cáncer. No solía ser una persona muy afectiva, pero siempre deseó que Viper caminara por un buen sendero, incluso en su lecho de muerte. Viper definitivamente no estaba yendo por un buen camino en ese entonces. Pero ahora estaba trabajando en ello. Sí, podría decirse así.<br/>En lo que respecta el presente, se encontraba cursando una carrera en Letras. Si todo iba bien, solo le faltaría un año para graduarse. También con el dinero que le dejó su tía alquilaba un apartamento con una compañera de piso, Riley. Los dos se llevaban horrible pero la mayoría del tiempo Viper pensaba que ella estaba bien. Y tenía un trabajo, bueno, a veces, ya que en los trabajos de medio tiempo a los que aplicaba terminaba siendo despedide por su actitud. Así, estaba básicamente cumpliendo los deseos de su tía. Si tan solo no fuera mancha de su pasado que venía y le pateaba el trasero cada una o dos semanas. <br/>Esa mancha siendo los tres idiotas que mandaba el idiota mayor, Dean Novik. ¿Y la razón de porqué los mandaba a pegarle tan seguido? Solo una manera de decirle a Viper que todavía le tenía bajo su mano. No sabía por qué Dean estaba tan enojado realmente. Solo le había hecho una pequeña broma.<br/>A veces parecía que le seguían. A veces parecía que le esperaban a que saliera de clases para pegarle. “O estos chicos tienen mucho tiempo libre o Dean les paga muy bien” Viper llegó a un acuerdo que debe ser las dos cosas.<br/>Un día volviendo a casa, aparecieron estos tres, agarrándole desprevenide. Y le estaban por pegar un golpe en la cara cuando de la nada apareció un chico para detener la pelea. Nunca nadie había intervenido, ya que la mayoría de personas reconocían que no debías meterte con los miembros de la mafia rusa de la zona si no querías que tu vida fuera un infierno. Ya que nunca nadie había tratado de pararlos, como estaban tan confundidos, dejaron de pegarle a Viper. Y en cambio empezaron a pegarle al pobre chico que no tuvo chance de defenderse al ser tres contra uno. Después de que él cayera golpeado y magullado contra el suelo, se fueron satisfechos. Viper solo estuvo mirando desde un costado todo el tiempo.<br/>De repente, el chico habló.<br/>—Hey…¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimaste?<br/>Viper estaba un poco sorprendide. “Soy yo quien debería decir eso” pensó.<br/>—Deberías meterte en tus propios asuntos, idiota— le respondió.<br/>El chico no esperaba ser insultado tan de repente. Y así sin más Viper se fué de la escena, dejando al chico en el suelo confundido. <br/>Viper finalmente llegó a su casa e inmediatamente fue a la heladera a tomar gaseosa del pico de la botella. Riley le vió llegar con una expresión cansada al departamento y le preguntó:<br/>—No me digas, ¿la banda de Novik otra vez?<br/>—Sip.<br/>—Cuanto tiempo libre tienen esa gente, nunca se cansan, ¿verdad?<br/>—Nop.<br/>Viper terminó de tomar gaseosa y se dirigió al baño.<br/>—Si te vas a duchar no uses mi shampoo de vuelta —le advirtió ella.<br/>—Pero no tengo shampoo. —Viper hizo un puchero tratando de ablandar el corazón de Riley.<br/>—Ese es tu problema —dijo secamente.<br/>Viper iba a usar su shampoo de vuelta. Le compraría otro luego. Tal vez.<br/>En el baño, Viper se levantó la remera para examinar sus heridas. Ese tipo evitó que le golpearan la cara pero no evitó que le pegaran varias patadas en el torso antes. Estaba bien igual, solo tenía algunos moretones y raspones por los zapatos. De cualquier manera, sus heridas sanaban con rapidez, aunque solo para ser golpeade de vuelta poco después. Mirandose al espejo, Viper notó que había algo detrás de elle de color negro, arrastrándose por el suelo. Era una víbora negra, con ojos rojos. Su mascota, Syfer.<br/>—¿Pero qué haces aquí, traviesa? Si Riley te viera, te va a tirar a la basura de vuelta. —Viper le extendió su brazo a la víbora y esta se trepó hasta su hombro e hizo una especie de caricia en su cuello. <br/>Podría decirse que Syfer era la única amiga de Viper. Riley no cuenta, solo era la chusma con la que vive. Cómo fue que conoció a Syfer fue un poco bizarro. Una vez en primaria fue a una excursión en un bosque cerca de la ciudad. Con la suerte que tenía, Viper terminó separándose del grupo y se perdió. Pero de pronto apareció Syfer, y Viper no sintió miedo, porque de alguna manera sabía que no le iba a hacer nada. Aunque era solo un presentimiento, terminó siendo verdad, incluso Syfer le mostró el camino de regreso al grupo. Luego de eso Viper la metió en la mochila. Claro que el grito que pegó su tía al verla fue impresionante pero de alguna forma logró convencerla para quedarsela. No tiene idea de que tipo de víbora es. Según Wikipedia (la enciclopedia online gratis que todo el mundo puede editar), no hay víboras totalmente negras con ojos rojos. Tienen eso en común, Viper y Syfer son únicos en su especie. Aunque Viper quiera a su mascota como una amiga, a veces, muy en fondo, desearía que tuviera un amigo humano de verdad. Claro está, nunca admitiría esto.</p><p> </p><p>Una semana pasó y Viper entonces se dió cuenta que el tipo que interrumpió su pelea cursaba en su misma universidad, y compartía algunas clases en la que estaba. Aparentemente era nuevo en la ciudad  y había ingresado hace unos semestres, lo que explicaría él metiéndose con la banda de Novik. Eso o realmente era un idiota.<br/>No solo eso, también notó que en las clases que estaban juntos él se empezó a sentar cerca de elle y trató de empezar conversación un par de veces, a lo que Viper decidió no responderle. <br/>Cuando salió de clases, Viper ya estaba teniendo un día estresante por la cantidad de veces que tuvo que ignorar al otro tipo cuando los tres estúpidos de siempre aparecieron enfrente suyo.<br/>—Chicos, ¿realmente no tienen nada más que hacer? Pero qué vida más triste que tienen —comentó Viper.<br/>Uno de ellos se rió como si lo que dijo Viper era lo más gracioso del mundo, el líder de los tres.<br/>—De vidas tristes me parece que tú eres quien nos gana, Viper —dijo él y luego añadió—: Además, todo el mundo tiene que vivir de algo y Dean paga muy bien.<br/>—¿Todavía comiendo de su mano? Creí que ya habías pasado de tu fase de depender de alguien más siempre, Ryan —le respondió elle.<br/>Viper parecía haber tocado un lugar sensible para Ryan y su inmediata reacción a sus palabras fue darle un puñetazo en el estómago. Viper como usual, no se resistió demasiado. Era inútil de todas formas.<br/>Antes de que los otros dos se pudieran unir a pegarle, una vez más, apareció el chico de la otra vez.<br/>—¡Hey! ¡Dejenle en paz!— dijo él apurándose para ponerse en el medio. <br/>Uno de los esbirros de Dean —él que tiene menos neuronas de todos, Brian—, habló:<br/>—¿¡Viper, por qué trajiste a tu novio de vuelta!?<br/>—Literalmente no lo conozco —respondió elle.<br/>El chico volvió a pelearse con los otros de vuelta, y una vez más parecía estar perdiendo. Le estaba empezando a dar pena la cantidad de golpes, patadas y rasguños que le estaban proporcionando. Así que en ese momento elle pensó: “Bueno, a la mierda” y mientras Ryan estaba concentrado en su otro oponente, Viper le pateó detrás de la rodilla y casi cae detrás de la rodilla y casi cae al suelo del dolor. En la fracción de segundos que los tres estaban confundidos por el ataque repentino de Viper, que nunca ponía resistencia, el chico parecía haber tenido un momento de iluminación y le pegó un puñetazo justo en el puente de la nariz. Ryan gritó y sangre comenzó a salir de sus fosas nasales.<br/>—¿¡Pero qué!?— dijo Brian furioso.<br/>—Le rompiste la nariz —dijo el otro examinando la cara de Ryan. Era Steve, a nadie le importa Steve.<br/>—Hijo de… ¡Dean se va a enterar de esto!— gritó finalmente Ryan y con eso los tres hicieron su escape del lugar.<br/>Después de verlos huir, los dos se quedaron en silencio. El chico fue el primero en romperlo. <br/>—¿Estás bie--<br/>—Mira —Viper lo interrumpió—, no quiero ni una pizca de tu pena, ¿sí? Hazte a tí mismo un favor y no te metas más conmigo ni con los estúpidos amiguitos de Novik si aprecias tener una vida decente. Adiós.<br/>Viper se estaba por ir del lugar también cuando el chico le detuvo, parándose enfrente suyo.<br/>—¡E-espera! No es que sienta pena por tí, ¿sabes? Pero es que no es justo que te traten así, todos… A nadie parece importarle, ¡así que tenía que hacer algo!<br/>—No me conoces. Ve a salvar la vida de alguien más, tienes un complejo de héroe, que te mejores —le respondió Viper. <br/>Viper se dio la vuelta y empezó a marcharse cuando escuchó al chico decir algo por lo bajo.<br/>—Bueno, pero me gustaría conocerte…<br/>Viper se detuvo y miró al tipo de pies a cabeza. Estaba casi sin aliento, con la ropa sucia de tierra y un poco de sangre también. El rostro era igual, incluso todavía tenía algunos cortes de la pelea de la semana pasada. Llevaba la expresión de un niño que parecía apunto de llorar. Viper suspiró y pensó “Seguro me voy a arrepentir tanto de esta decisión luego”.<br/>—...¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó a él algo resignade.<br/>—Gale —dijo finalmente el chico—. Me llamo Gale.<br/>—Mira, Gale, no quiero que vayas pensando que te debo algo. Mi casa no está tan lejos, así que te puedo repagar por...intervenir, poniéndote unas vendas, ¿esta bien?<br/>Gale parecía estar más feliz y asintió sin pensarlo dos veces.<br/>El apartamento de Viper quedaba a dos calles de ahí y por suerte Riley no estaba en casa, no tenía ganas de explicarle cosas. <br/>—Quédate ahí y no toques nada. Mi compañera de piso me mataría si encontrara sangre en sus muebles —le dijo Viper y sentó a Gale en el sillón.<br/>Gale obedeció y se quedó allí mientras Viper fue a buscar un botiquín de primeros auxilios al baño y una bolsa con hielo del freezer.<br/>Nunca había tenido que hacer esto en otras personas, pero lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Le desinfectó las heridas, le puso vendas en los nudillos, y le cambió las que ya tenía en la cara de antes. Estaban algo mal puestas y pareciera que no se hubiera limpiado las heridas antes de ponerselas, honestamente Viper creía que este tipo nunca se puso una curita en toda su vida. Recordó que también le habían pegado en el estómago y le agarró el cierre de la campera para sacarsela. Gale iba a decir algo pero se retractó. Entonces le levantó la remera y le colocó la bolsa de hielo en el estómago a lo que Gale se quejó un poco por la repentina sensación de frío.<br/>—Si te molesta no te quejes, fuiste tú quien decidió pelearse con tres tipos a la vez —le dijo Viper. Gale no le respondió y decidió mirar para otro lado—.Cambiando de tema, ¿qué significa que te gustaría conocerme, hmm?<br/>—Ah, esa parte la habías escuchado, haha… —le dijo riendo nerviosamente. <br/>—¿Realmente soy una persona tan vistosa? ¿O acaso escuchaste de mí de alguien más? —le preguntó Viper.<br/>—U-un poco y sí, supongo que escuché de ti de otras personas también… —Gale pareció darse cuenta de lo que eso implicaba e inmediatamente agregó—: ¡A-ah! No significa que yo crea lo que dicen esas personas, después de todo los rumores son solo rumores, ¿verdad?<br/>Viper lo sospechaba, después de todo Gale estaba en algunas de sus clases e inevitablemente habrá oído algo. Viper era un personaje que no le hablaba a nadie casi nunca y por su actitud y su aspecto, la gente tendía a hablar detrás de su espalda. Algunas cosas la sacaban de quién sabe dónde, otras eran exageraciones, y otras eran verdad. La cara de Gale se había vuelto parcialmente roja y logró adivinar en cuál de todas las cosas que se rumoreaba de elle estaba pensando. Igual pretendió que no lo sabía, solo por diversión.<br/>—¿Oh? ¿Y qué tipo de cosas se dicen sobre mí? —dijo enarcando una ceja. <br/>—Ah, ya sabes… —dijo Gale tratando de evadir responder la pregunta.<br/>—No, no lo sé, por eso te estoy preguntando.<br/>¿Que tan inocente era este chico para ni siquiera mencionarlo? No es que fuera mentira tampoco.<br/>—Ya sabes, dicen que eres...que eres… —Gale estaba teniendo problemas terminando esa frase—. Que eres una…<br/>—¿Una qué? —preguntó Viper sabiendo la respuesta a esa pregunta. <br/>“¿Una qué? ¿Algo que empieza por la letra p, quizás?” pensó.<br/>—Que eres una p… —dijo Gale y Viper ahora levantó ambas cejas. Pero inmediatamente Gale pareció cambiar de idea y agregó—: ¿P-persona mitad demonio?<br/>Viper se rió y Gale pareció recuperar la respiración.<br/>—Esa no creo que sea verdad, ¿no? —dijo él.<br/>—No, no lo es —Viper terminó de reír y continúo—, pero que sabes, a lo mejor alguna de esas cosas es verdad —dijo sugestivamente.<br/>Gale río nerviosamente y Viper guardó las cosas en el botiquín, pero le dejó quedarse la bolsa de hielo.<br/>—Realmente eres un tonto, no deberías haberte metido con los tipos de Dean Novik, la próxima vez que te vean tal vez necesites muchas más vendas que ahora —le dijo Viper cambiando una vez más de tema.<br/>—Sigo sin saber quién es este tal Dean… —dijo él. <br/>¿Había escuchado de elle pero no de Dean Novik? Bueno, suponía que tenía cierto sentido, mucha gente le tenía miedo de solo mencionarle.<br/>—Bah, es solo un bastardo con demasiado ego, dinero y tiempo libre —le contestó. <br/>Era una corta explicación, pero esencialmente era verdad. Si, Dean Novik era un bastardo con demasiado ego, dinero y tiempo libre, pero también es el hijo del ex-líder de la mafia rusa de la ciudad, y cuando este murió, más tarde Dean tomó su lugar. En los noventa la mafia era algo de una amenaza, pero luego de que Dean se convirtió el líder, la banda realmente tomó impulso y se convirtió básicamente en una figura autoritaria. Extorsión, tráfico de drogas, prostitución…<br/>Todo el mundo sabía que era malas noticias, excepto Gale aparentemente. Lo peor de Dean era su tremendo orgullo, y si llegabas a herirlo, bueno, te podrías considerar historia. Cómo Viper llegó a conocer a este personaje y ganarse su odio… es algo complicado, honestamente. Una tragedia y una comedia.<br/>—Como sea, no tienes de qué preocuparte, estoy seguro que puedo lidiar con ellos la próxima —dijo Gale con una sonrisa.<br/>—No me preocupo, pero no estaría yo tan seguro teniendo en cuenta que te han hecho puré las dos veces que los viste —le respondió elle burlándose.<br/>—B-bueno, ha sido mala suerte, es todo...<br/>Viper suspiró.<br/>—Escucha —Viper volvió a usar el tono con el que le confrontó luego de la pelea—, a lo mejor si no me hablas nunca más se olvidarán de ti luego de pegarte quizá una vez por la nariz de Ryan. De todas formas soy una horrible persona, no te gustaría conocerme. <br/>—¿Eh? Pero no creo que seas una horrible persona —le dijo Gale.<br/>—Ha, tú que sabes —dijo Viper.<br/>“No sabes nada” pensó.<br/>—Una horrible persona no me hubiera puesto todas estas vendas —dijo Gale sonriendo. Era una sincera sonrisa. <br/>Algo le decía que no podría hacerle cambiar de opinión. <br/>“Él es de verdad un idiota. Tengo la sensación de que no podré sacármelo de encima por un buen tiempo” pensó.<br/>Viper chasqueo la lengua.<br/>—Bien, como quieras.</p><p> </p><p>Y en efecto, no pudo sacárselo de encima por un buen tiempo. Viper ya no pudo pretender que no lo conocía en clases y comenzó a responder sus intentos de conversación. Y a veces, Viper iniciaba la conversación también. Luego empezaron a pasar el rato juntos fuera de la universidad y durante el verano. Era bastante agradable en realidad. Y así, pasaron tres meses. El tiempo había pasado rápido y pacífico, incluso Ryan y los otros dejaron de venir a molestarle. ¿Tal vez finalmente se cansaron?<br/>Un atardecer de septiembre después de ir al Wendy's™, decidieron ir a pasear a la orilla del río, cerca del puente de Brooklyn. —¿Sabes? A veces no lo entiendo… —dijo Gale.<br/>—¿Qué cosa no entiendes? Termina tus oraciones, tonto —le dijo Viper, sentándose en la baranda de la valla de metal.<br/>—¿Por qué nunca te resististe cuándo los secuaces de Dean Novik venían a golpearte? O-oye, te vas a caer así.<br/>—Nah, estaré bien —le dijo contestandole a lo último—. ¿Qué porqué no me resisto? Por que no tiene sentido alguno.<br/>—¿No tiene sentido?— preguntó Gale confundido.<br/>—No. Si me pondría a devolverles un puñetazo solo haría las cosas más difíciles. Les haría pensar que me importa. Además —Viper sonrió—, ¿Por qué gastar mi energía en un par de idiotas, no?<br/>—Ah, es esa frase que dices de nuevo… —dijo Gale suspirando con tristeza.<br/>—Hey, es una buena lección la que me dejó mi tía —le reprochó Viper.<br/>—No estoy juzgando a tu tía ni nada pero, ¿estás segure de eso?<br/>—Pues, me ha funcionado en la vida hasta ahora y mírame, estoy completamente bien —Viper no pudo evitar decir esto último con un toque de ironía.<br/>Gale sonrió un poco preocupado.<br/>—Pero… —Gale apoyó sus brazos sobre la baranda y continuó—: Si no te resistes, ¿qué pasaría si algo te ocurriera?<br/>—Uhh, ¿no prestas atención? Me dan una golpiza siempre.<br/>—No, bueno, me refería a algo más grave…<br/>—¿Cómo qué? ¿Que me maten?<br/>—... Supongo, sí —le contestó Gale.<br/>Viper pensó por un rato. Y luego, soltó una singular risa. <br/>—¿Y qué importa?<br/>Gale notó que aunque haya reído, Viper no lo decía en broma.<br/>—¡Seth! —dijo Gale seriamente.<br/>Al escuchar su propio nombre tan de repente, Viper volvió a reír. No era usual que otros le llamaran por su primer nombre. Aunque realmente no le importaba que Gale lo hiciera.<br/>—Pero es verdad. Cuando muera, no habrá nadie que derrame una lágrima por mi. No tengo ni familiares, ni amigos, tampoco metas en la vida. Básicamente solo vivo por vivir. Nadie me extrañará. Así que de verdad no importa si vivo o si mu--<br/>—Te equivocas —le interrumpió Gale.<br/>Viper le miró en confusión.<br/>—¿En qué cosa me equivoco? ¿Acaso no es la realidad? —le dijo desafiante.<br/>—¡No!<br/>—¿Por qué?<br/>—Porque si murieras de verdad te extrañaría —dijo Gale dándose cuenta segundos después de lo mal que sonaba.<br/>—...<br/>—...<br/>—...<br/>—...Y-y Syfer también te extrañaría —agregó Gale algo apenado.<br/>Viper salió de su trance.<br/>—Ah, es verdad, si muriera, Riley seguro tiraría a Syfer por la ventana.<br/>Se hizo un silencio por un rato. Viper no pudo soportar la incomodidad de la situación y chasqueó la lengua.<br/>—¿Por qué sacaste el tema? Hace tiempo que esos tres idiotas no nos vienen a molestar de todas formas —dijo elle.<br/>—N-nada, solo estaba preocupado. —Gale miró hacia otro lado.<br/>—No tomes tan en serio lo que digo. Tampoco planeo morir tan pronto a los veintitrés años, diablos.<br/>“Eso sería demasiado patético” pensó Viper.<br/>—Bueno, me alegra oír eso entonces —dijo Gale.<br/>Se hizo otro silencio. Viper dudó antes de volver a hablar.<br/>—...¿Me extrañarías?<br/>Gale asintió.<br/>—...¿Por qué?<br/>Él pareció sonreír un poco tímido.<br/>—Porque...somos amigos.<br/>Viper simplemente no dijo nada y miró hacia el río.<br/>—¿Hey, Viper? —le dijo Gale.<br/>—¿Qué? —le respondió.<br/>—Me gustas.<br/>A Viper se le resbalaron las manos con las que se sostenía a la baranda y casi se cae para atrás de no ser de Gale que le atajó a tiempo.<br/>—Ah, te dije que te ibas a caer… —le dijo Gale, bajando a Viper de la baranda.<br/>Viper se estabilizó en el piso y se acomodó la ropa.<br/>—Es tu culpa por decir esas cosas tan de la nada, idiota. —Viper se dio media vuelta, para que no viera su cara que había cambiado ligeramente de color.<br/>—Haha, perdón —dijo Gale riendo nerviosamente—. ¿E-entonces?<br/>—¿Entonces qué? —le dijo todavía dándole la espalda.<br/>—Quería saber que piensas sobre ello…<br/>Viper giró la cabeza y lo vió por el rabillo del ojo. Gale estaba mirando hacia el suelo, esperando una respuesta. Viper lo pensó por un tiempo. Y entonces, algo le cerró en la cabeza.<br/>—Esta bien —le respondió finalmente Viper.<br/>—¿Eh?<br/>Viper se dio vuelta, ahora estando frente a frente.<br/>—Me gustas también, así que salgamos —le dijo con una ola de confianza que salió de la nada.<br/>Gale estaba sorprendido.<br/>—¿D-de verdad? Pensé que te ibas a reír de mí o algo por el estilo —le dijo rascándose la cabeza.<br/>—Bueno, es bastante gracioso que tengas un crush en mí, pero hoy seré gentil contigo —Viper entonces tomó la mano de Gale y lo empezó a arrastrar hacia una dirección—. Vamos.<br/>—¿Ir? ¿Adónde? —preguntó Gale aceptando su mano.<br/>—A tu casa.<br/>—...¿Mi casa? —Gale parecía confundido.<br/>—Si, ¿a dónde más tendríamos sexo? —le respondió Viper con tranquilidad.<br/>—?????????? —Gale ahora estaba aún más confundido.<br/>—Riley se encuentra en mi casa así que no podemos ir allí, y no me gustan los moteles, así que tampoco. ¿Hey, tienes preservativos? Ah, no importa, yo tengo. ¿Y lubricante?<br/>Gale no dijo nada, todavía anonadado.<br/>—Esta bien, compraremos en el camino —le dijo.<br/>En la vuelta al departamento de Gale hablaron de otras cosas. Bueno en realidad Viper hablaba y Gale escuchaba porque estaba todavía demasiado confundido para contestar.<br/>Después de pasar por una farmacia y llegaran a su casa, recién Gale logró reaccionar a la situación.<br/>—H-hey, Viper… —dijo él abriendo la puerta del departamento.<br/>Viper ya se había invitado a sí misme dentro. Ya había estado en la casa unas veces y sabía dónde estaba su habitación, así que dejó su chaqueta en la entrada y entró a su cuarto. Gale le siguió.<br/>—¿Viper? —preguntó. Viper se sentó en su cama y se empezó a sacar el suéter que llevaba puesto.<br/>—¿Qué? —le respondió con un tono seductivo. Dobló el suéter y lo dejó al lado en una silla.<br/>—¿P-por qué tienes tanta prisa? —preguntó Gale y Viper río.<br/>—¿Eres del tipo tímido? Esta bien, no pasa nada, solo somos tú y yo.<br/>Viper se estaba por sacar la remera cuando Gale agarró su muñeca. Viper sonrió.<br/>—Ah, ¿querías hacerlo tú? Si es lo que te gusta, está bien.<br/>Gale sacudió la cabeza.<br/>—Realmente creo que estás yendo con demasiada prisa —le respondió. Viper pareció no entender su respuesta.<br/>—¿Qué te pasa? ¿No es esto lo que querías? Usualmente los hombres están un poco más emocionados que tú cuando me desvisto, ¿sabes? —le respondió sintiendo su orgullo un poco herido.<br/>Gale en ese momento entendió que Viper malinterpretó lo que dijo.<br/>—Espera, cuando te dije que me gustabas, ¿sabés que no me refería solo a este modo, verdad?<br/>Viper pestañeó dos veces antes de contestar:<br/>—¿Y de qué otro modo podría gustarte?<br/>—M-me gustas, pero no significa que solo quiera esto de tí, ¿comprendes? —trató de explicarse Gale.<br/>—...<br/>Gale enarcó las cejas algo frustrado.<br/>—¿Alguna vez te ha gustado o has salido con alguien? —Viper puso una expresión enojada y Gale inmediatamente agregó—: H-hey, no me mires así, es que verdaderamente me preguntaba si sabías que significa gustar de otra perso-- ¡Ay!<br/>Viper le dio un golpecito en la frente.<br/>—Ya sé lo que significa gustar de otra persona, tarado. Solo que…<br/>“Solo que… no sabía que lo decías en serio” pensó, pero no lo dijo y continúo:<br/>—Claro que he salido con otras personas, ¿quién crees que soy? Ah, no, espera… —aunque pensándolo de nuevo, no era salir como "salir"—, Tal vez no he salido con alguien de acuerdo a tu definición.<br/>Gale le soltó la muñeca al fin.<br/>—¿Mi definición? ¿N-no es lo normal?<br/>—Haha, si, pero supongo que no lo era para la gente con la que salí.<br/>—¿Cómo quién? —dijo Gale sin pensarlo. <br/>—Bueno —Viper sonrió—, aparte de Dean Novik, no se me ocurre nadie más ahora.<br/>—Ah, espera, ¿qué? —Gale no esperaba que le respondiera, solo preguntaba por preguntar, no esperaba que la respuesta fuera Dean Novik, que tuvo que aprender quién era a las malas—. ¡¿Dean Novik?!<br/>—¿Por qué pones esa cara? Cometí errores en el pasado, lo admito —dijo Viper al ver su expresión de desolación.<br/>—Pero, Dean Novik… ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?<br/>—Como dije, cometí errores. Aparte era joven, y terminé en esa situación debido a… cosas.<br/>Comenzó a explicar. Viper tendría alrededor de dieciocho. En ese tiempo, solía escaparse de casa para hacer dios sabe qué con dios sabe quién. Se metía en peleas, aún más que ahora y tenía muy mala junta. Entre esas personas, se topó con miembros de la mafia rusa, quienes hicieron llegar a los oídos de su jefe su "reputación". Y de alguna manera, terminó acostándose con él. <br/>Dean Novik era una persona fría, orgullosa, y repugnante para Viper. A elle no le importaba Dean, y a Dean no le importaba Viper. Realmente no sabía porque se había quedado tanto tiempo con él. Tal vez era porque estaba aburride, y el entorno de peligro le traía diversión. Tal vez sólo buscaba un lugar dónde encajar, a veces se veía a sí misme reflejade en Dean. Sea lo que fuese, a su tía, el estilo de vida que había formado le partía el corazón. Y Viper no tomó en cuenta este hecho hasta que fue muy tarde. Demasiado tarde. Pero aún no era muy tarde para salir del agujero en donde se había metido. Y si lo hacía… lo iba a hacer con estilo.<br/>—Perdón, todo eso suena horrible.— le dijo Gale al escuchar su explicación.<br/>Viper se encogió de hombros.<br/>—Pero entonces…¿Cómo saliste de ahí? ¿Y por qué te odia tanto?— preguntó Gale.<br/>—En realidad, es solo una respuesta para esas dos preguntas. ¿Quieres saber? —Gale asintió con la cabeza—, ¿Estás seguro? <br/>—¿Q-qué hiciste?— preguntó Gale con el misticismo carcomiendole por dentro. ¿Qué pudo haber hecho Viper para que sea una persona tan odiada por el jefe de la mafia rusa? Tenía que ser algo increíble sin duda alguna.<br/>—Bueno, no podía simplemente decir "adiós" e irme. Primero; no creo que me dejaran ir así sin más. Segundo; eso era demasiado aburrido —y tercero; sería un poco como admitir derrota para Viper, cosa que no haría nunca—. Así que decidí hacer esto: le dije a él y a todos que lo dejaba porque…<br/>¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él era un ser despreciable? ¿Por qué le estaba arruinando la vida? ¿Por qué había desperdiciado años de su vida en él? No.<br/>—Porque su pene es chico.<br/>—...— Gale no podía creer esta mierda—. ¿Hablas en serio?<br/>—Si, su pene realmente es chico.— dijo Viper con toda la seriedad del mundo.<br/>Ambos se miraron unos segundos y luego se empezaron a reír de lo absurdo de la situación. <br/>—¡¿Esa es la razón por la que te odia?!— dijo Gale tratando de recuperar el aliento de tanto reírse.<br/>—¡Haha, si! ¿Y sabés qué? ¡No me arrepiento de nada!— le respondió Viper.<br/>Gale logró recomponerse y le dijo:<br/>—¿D-de verdad? Pero por esa razón él mandó a gente a que te golpeara… ¿Realmente no te arrepientes?— Gale dijo esto con una expresión triste, que hacía gran contraste a hace unos segundos cuando estaban riendo.<br/>—Vamos, no es como si no me hubieran maltratado antes —dijo Viper tratando de despreocupar a Gale pero ese intento sólo oscureció su cara aún más. Rápidamente agregó—: Bueno mira, si se atreven a venir a darme una paliza otra vez, trataré de pelear, ¿sí?<br/>La cara de Gale se aligeró un poco.<br/>—Además, si tú de casualidad estás allí… podrías ayudarme y hacer las cosas más fáciles.— dijo Viper, tratando de tragarse su orgullo.<br/>Gale sonrió y puso su mano en la cabeza de Viper, acariciando su pelo. Era increíblemente fino y suave al tacto, como si fuese de un bebé. Viper se dejó, aunque solo por un momento.<br/>—Podrías ser mi escudo humano y te pegarían a tí en vez de a mí.— añadió Viper sonriendo.<br/>Gale río al oír su broma. Y luego ambos se quedaron en silencio. Gale entonces reunió coraje para tomar la mano de Viper. Como su pelo, su mano también era suave y delicada. <br/>Viper se dejó tomar la mano, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer. ¿Tener sexo? Si. ¿Darse las manos? No estaba dentro de su territorio.<br/>—¿Entonces, te gusto?— soltó Viper de repente.<br/>—Sí — le respondió Gale—, aunque creo que usé la palabra equivocada, lo siento…<br/>—¿Y cuál palabra querías utilizar?— preguntó Viper todavía sin saber si debía sacar la mano o apretarla ya que él tampoco hacía nada.<br/>—Te quiero. Creo que esa es la palabra que quería utilizar.<br/>Con esa palabra, sintió su corazón dar un vuelco.<br/>¿Y ahora? ¿Y ahora que se suponía que debía hacer? <br/>Ahora…<br/>Viper sujetó la mano de Gale fuerte, y con eso, se acercó a él y le plantó un beso en la boca.<br/>Fue un beso horrible. Gale tenía la guardia baja y no esperó que Viper lo besara tan repentinamente. Más que besarlo, se chocó contra sus labios, que para colmo, estaban secos. Tampoco le dejó espacio como para abrirlos, así que Gale se quedó besándole con la boca incómodamente cerrada. Después de unos segundos Viper se dio cuenta de lo horroroso que estaba siendo el beso y se separaron.<br/>“Esto es estúpido” pensó Viper antes de hacer la toma dos. Esta vez, se acercó más lentamente a él. Y entonces soltó la mano de Gale, puso las suyas en los costados de su cara, y lo beso, un poco más gentilmente. Era una mejora significativa del beso anterior. Empezó tierno y suave, pero entonces Viper dijo “A la mierda” y lo tornó más húmedo y feroz, porque ser soft no le estaba funcionando a elle. Sus lenguas exploraron el interior de las bocas del otro —aunque más que nada era Viper, porque Gale era demasiado tímido—, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.<br/>Gale estaba todo rojo y aturdido por culpa de la intensidad del beso. Sintió sus labios arder ligeramente y se llevó la mano a la boca.<br/>—Tus dientes...son filosos…—fue lo único que Gale logró decir.<br/>En la punta de sus dedos había unas gotas de sangre que provenían de su labio inferior.<br/>—Ah, lo siento— dijo Viper, que acto seguido se volvió a acercar y simplemente le lamió los labios, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.<br/>Gale se puso más rojo que antes; ahora su cara podría compararse a una frutilla.<br/>—¿Será por esto que te dicen demonio?— preguntó él.<br/>—¿Tú crees?— le respondió Viper sonriendo—. Oye. Ya sé lo que dijiste antes, pero, ¿no quieres hacerlo conmigo de todas formas?— preguntó.<br/>—¿Eh? A-ahh…— Gale se empezó a poner un poco nervioso.<br/>—Esta bien si no quieres, solo quería asegurarme. Pero… —Viper hizo un puchero—, Podrías habérmelo dicho cuando estábamos en la farmacia y estaba pasando las cosas por la caja, vaya.<br/>Gale, sintiéndose un poco culpable trató de explicarse:<br/>—P-perdón, es que estaba algo confundido y trataba de procesar la situación…<br/>—… ¿Estuviste procesandolo los 20 minutos que tardamos en venir hasta aquí?— dijo Viper seriamente.<br/>—Si, bueno, es que yo nunca había…<br/>Gale no terminó la oración y Viper se le quedó mirando expectante. Sabía que si terminaba la frase, su destino estaría sellado.<br/>—Nunca había… hecho… esto— finalmente dijo. Gale esperó que Viper empezara a reírse de él pero la risa nunca llegó.<br/>—Ah, ya veo, esa es la razón de porqué estabas tan nervioso, ¿verdad?<br/>—Bueno, sí, supongo— parte de eso era verdad. ¿Darse las manos? Sí. ¿Tener sexo? No estaba dentro de su territorio—. Me sorprende, a este punto pensé que ya te estarías riendo de mí.<br/>—¿Por qué siempre crees que me voy a reir de ti? Aunque…<br/>—¿Qué?<br/>—Si me dices que ese era tu primer beso, me voy a reír en serio.— dijo Viper.<br/>—¡N-no!— le respondió Gale avergonzado.<br/>Viper río y pensó; “Mejor que no lo haya sido, ese primer beso fue una desgracia para la humanidad”. Recordar el suceso de hace unos momentos le dió una increíble vergüenza ajena. Decidió borrar el recuerdo reemplazandolo con otro. <br/>Viper posó sus labios sobre los de Gale una vez más. Esta vez envolvió su cuello con sus brazos para tener un mejor agarre. Gale no tenía idea de que hacer, ni con sus manos, ni consigo mismo. En un momento de pánico, puso sus manos en su espalda y casi por accidente tiró a Viper hacia atrás en la cama. A elle pareció no importarle, y continúo besándole, hasta que Gale se apartó para volver a respirar y mirarle. No había demasiada luz en la habitación, salvo la que provenía de la ventana. La luz se expandía mayormente sobre la cama, iluminando a Viper y su sonrisa maliciosa que tenía plasmada. Gale bajó la vista de su cara al resto de su cuerpo. Viper tenía una complexión fina pero a la vez sensual. Viper era realmente bonite, pero debido a su actitud a veces la gente lo pasaba por alto. Gale lamentó eso. Con todo el movimiento, la remera de Viper se había levantado ligeramente, mostrando parte de su torso. Gale no pudo evitar acariciar esa zona con una de sus manos.<br/>—¿Creí que no querías hacerlo?— preguntó Viper intrigade en el repentino cambio de actitud de él.<br/>—...Dije que nunca lo había hecho, no que no quería hacerlo.— le respondió tímidamente.<br/>—Ah.— con eso, su sonrisa maliciosa volvió— Entonces…<br/>Rápidamente Viper cambió de lugar sus posiciones, quedando elle arriba de Gale.<br/>—Si es tu primera vez, entonces seré muy gentil contigo.</p><p> </p><p>Eran las 10 de la mañana y Viper estaba sentade en la mesada de la cocina comiendo una tostada con mermelada.<br/>—Hey— dijo con la boca media llena—, alguien más vive contigo, ¿no?<br/>Del otro lado haciendo café estaba Gale.<br/>—¿Hmm? Sí… ¿Por qué preguntas?<br/>Viper señaló con la tostada la puerta al final del pasillo cercana a la habitación de Gale. No era ni el baño ni el closet porque Viper ya los había visto, por eso le llamó la atención.<br/>—Tu compañero de piso parece no estar seguido.— le dijo Viper.<br/>—Ah, no, es el cuarto de mi hermana menor.<br/>Viper casi se atraganta con la tostada. ¡¿Hermana menor?! Es la primera vez que se enteraba de esto. Gale nunca había mencionado que tenía hermanos, incluso cuando el tema de conversación había surgido anteriormente. ¿Y si su hermana estaba despierta la noche anterior? Viper no era particularmente del tipo silencioso.<br/>Viendo como su cara cambiaba de color, rápidamente Gale agregó:<br/>—Dije que vive conmigo, pero no por este momento.<br/>—¿Eh? ¿Y dónde está ahora?— preguntó Viper.<br/>—En el hospital.<br/>Le costó sujetar la tostada para que no se le cayera.<br/>—¿En el hospital…?— dijo algo hesitante.<br/>A lo mejor nunca la había mencionado porque le traía dolor. Se arrepentía un poco de preguntar ahora.<br/>—Sí— la expresión de Gale cambió ligeramente de su usual expresión alegre—, está internada en terapia intensiva por cáncer de páncreas.<br/>—...<br/>—Perdona, si quieres cambio el tema de conversación.— atajó Gale recordando que este tema tal vez le afectaría demasiado a Viper.<br/>—No, está bien— le dijo elle sacudiendo la cabeza—, si se te hace incomodo hablar de esto, entonces sí. Pero, yo no tengo problema si quieres hablarlo.<br/>Su tono era serio. Gale dio una débil sonrisa y comenzó a explicar.<br/>Gale se mudó a Brooklyn hace algunos meses con su hermana, Callie. Ella fue diagnosticada de cáncer de páncreas hace un año. Sus padres usaron la mayoría de sus ahorros para poder tratarla en un buen hospital. El problema era que por donde vivían era un pueblo chico en el medio de la nada. Así que decidieron mandarlo a él y a ella a Brooklyn, donde hay uno de los mejores hospitales oncológicos. La razón de porqué lo mandaron a él en lugar de ir ellos es por que no podían dejar su trabajo en su pueblo y con lo que tenían ahorrado no les alcanzaba para mudarse. Gale se había ofrecido para no hacer los estudios universitarios y trabajar a tiempo completo pero entonces Callie se enteró de esto y se enojó. “Pero tú quieres estudiar, ¿verdad? No quiero que renuncies a lo que quieres por mi culpa” Le había dicho ella.<br/>¿Y qué le iba a decir él entonces? Nunca pudo olvidar la cara que ella puso diciendo eso. Así que a deseos de ella comenzó la universidad.<br/>—Callie solo tiene quince años pero ya tiene que lidiar con todo esto, realmente es…<br/>—Lo entiendo.— le dijo Viper. <br/>Gale notó lo densa que se había vuelta la atmósfera en la cocina y trató de aligerarla un poco.<br/>—¿Sabes? Creo que se llevarían bien, tú y Callie.— le dijo sonriendo.<br/>—¿De verdad?<br/>—Sí, ustedes tienen un sentido del humor muy parecido. Además, siempre me pregunta cuando voy a dejar de ser soltero.<br/>Viper río.<br/>—Heh, tal vez tenga que presentarme para que no crea que me inventaste.— dijo elle.<br/>—Definitivamente creería que te inventé para no preocuparla…—Gale pensó por un momento—, Podrías acompañarme al hospital la próxima vez para verla, si quieres.<br/>—Me encantaría.</p><p> </p><p>El fin de semana siguiente Viper acompañó a Gale al hospital. En este mismo hospital habían internado a su tía, así que los pasillos blancos se le hacían familiar. Era diferente de cuando venía a visitarla. El pabellón en el que estaba Callie era más bullicioso sin duda, este lugar tenía mucha más gente, padres y familiares probablemente. <br/>Entraron a la sala de visitas y una enfermera saludó a Gale y luego miró a Viper pareciendo estar sorprendida, pero no le dijo nada. Había varias familias en mesas hablando y jugando. Y en una de esas mesas había una chica sola, leyendo un libro. Gale entonces se acercó a esa mesa y Viper le siguió.<br/>—Callie.— le llamó Gale. Ella levantó su mirada de su libro.<br/>Gale le estaba a punto de dar un abrazo cuando ella lo esquivó y se levantó para dirigirse a Viper.<br/>—¿Así que tú eres Viper?— le dijo Callie con brillo en sus ojos.<br/>Viper se vió sorprendide por el cambio repentino de energía y solo logró asentir con la cabeza.<br/>—¡Wow! No eras de mentira después de todo.— dijo sonriendo.<br/>—C-Callie…— dijo Gale herido.<br/>—Tranquila, tu hermano mayor no es tan triste.— le respondió Viper.<br/>—Quizás eso es lo que crees ahora.<br/>—¡Callie!— le dijo Gale aún más herido.<br/>Los otros dos rieron y él suspiró.<br/>—Yo... iré a la cafetería, ya vuelvo.— dijo Gale rechazado, dejándolo a los dos solos.<br/>Callie volvió a sentarse en la mesa con su libro y Viper se sentó enfrente de ella. Como Gale, ella también suspiró.<br/>—Lamento que mi hermano sea tan tonto, si algún día te hace sentir mal, me puedes avisar y le doy una paliza ¿sí?— le dijo mitad seria mitad en broma.<br/>—Lo tendré en cuenta.—le respondió.<br/>—Por cierto, luces tan bien, pareces como…¡como un modelo!— Callie dijo admirandole. Viper sonrió—, No, más bien pareces... pareces… ¡como un personaje de anime!<br/>La sonrisa de Viper falló por un segundo pero luego volvió a la normalidad. <br/>Callie agarró su libro y le mostró la tapa. El libro en realidad era un manga titulado "Neon Genesis Evangelion", ella le señaló un chico con pelo blanco y ojos rojos en la portada.<br/>—Te pareces a él.— dijo Callie feliz. <br/>“Creo que me acaban de asignar un kin” pensó Viper.<br/>—¿Así que te gusta el anime y ese tipo de cosas?— preguntó.<br/>—¡Si! Aunque hace poco tiempo me empezó a gustar, así que tampoco puedo hablar mucho de ello porque no sé, hehe… Aunque esta serie me gusta— dijo un poco avergonzada.<br/>Generalmente cuando a Viper le decían que parecía un personaje de algún anime —cosa que le pasaba seguido—, perdía varios años de vida, pero proviniendo de esta chica le resultaba muy tierno. <br/>—¿Y qué tal este "Evangelion"? ¿No te gustaría hablarme de ello?<br/>Ella asintió feliz y le empezó a explicar el plot de Evangelion, y Viper trató de seguir la trama lo mejor posible pero no entendió absolutamente nada. Callie tampoco entendía.<br/>Luego volvió Gale de la cafetería con bebidas para ellos. Los tres charlaron por un buen tiempo. Callie preguntaba cosas de ellos; cómo se conocieron, que le gusta a Viper, de que trabaja, si a Gale le iba bien en los estudios, entre otras cosas. Viper contestaba con placer, y se reía a los comentarios de Callie. Gale tenía razón, se llevaban bastante bien. Él, por su parte también reía, pero un poco más suave. Pero a veces en el medio conversación, miraba hacia otro lado, con un sentimiento imperceptible a los ojos.<br/>Así pasaron toda la tarde, hasta que se terminó el horario de visitas.<br/>—Creo que no me había reído así en un largo tiempo.— dijo Viper a la salida del hospital—. Callie realmente es todo un… Antes que pudiera continuar diciendo "personaje", notó que Gale estaba con la mirada perdida en los escalones de la puerta.<br/>—¿Oye estás bien?<br/>Al ser llamado de repente, Gale volvió a la realidad.<br/>—¿Eh? Ah, sí haha, me alegra que la hayas pasado bien y que te agradara Callie.— dijo riendo nervioso.<br/>Gale se acercó a Viper que ya estaba bajando las escaleras, pero Viper detuvo sus pasos y se le quedó mirando.<br/>—¿Q-qué?— preguntó Gale con una gota de sudor frío bajando por su sien.<br/>—Has estado muy rare hoy, ¿qué te pasa? Y no evadas la pregunta.<br/>—Ah, no me pas--<br/>Viper enarcó una ceja. Viéndose amenazado por esa singular ceja decidió dejar de esquivar el tema.<br/>—Esta bien, esta bien. La verdad es que… estoy algo preocupado.<br/>—¿Sobre?— inquirió Viper.<br/>Gale vaciló antes de responder. <br/>—El tratamiento de Callie resulta ser muy caro. Nuestros recursos a veces parecen no alcanzar, me hace querer…<br/>—Dejar todo y trabajar para poder mejorar la situación, ¿verdad?<br/>—... Sí. Pero incluso si trabajara a tiempo completo, todavía no sería suficiente. Aparte, le prometí a ella que no lo haría y seguiría estudiando.<br/>—Ya veo...<br/>—Hoy por suerte fue un dia bueno para ella, pero quién sabe que le va a suceder en el futuro...<br/>Viper pensó por unos momentos.<br/>—No hay mucho que puedas hacer al respecto entonces, ¿no?— le dijo.<br/>Gale se quedó en silencio y Viper continuó:<br/>—Mira, yo no te voy a decir que hacer. Entiendo el problema del dinero. Yo también estuve en una situación así cuando… Bueno no importa. La cuestión es, si realmente te preocupas por lo que ella piense de tí, y no hay nada que tú puedas hacer para cambiar la situación, no hay razón para que te estreses tanto ahora, ¿verdad?<br/>—...Ah.<br/>En realidad Gale ya había hecho algo. Y eso es lo que le estresaba más que nada.<br/>—Lo siento, soy horrible dando consejos. Mejor haz lo que quieras. Cualquier decisión que tomes, tengo seguridad de que Callie estará feliz de tener un buen hermano como tú, eso lo sé.<br/>—...<br/>Y de la nada Viper le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Fue tan rápido que Gale no pudo reaccionar.<br/>—Creo que yo estaría feliz también.—dijo elle con una sonrisa.<br/>Gale sintió algo dentro suyo explotar.<br/>—Bueno, ya vámonos a casa.— dijo Viper bajando las escaleras.<br/>Se quedó tildado unos segundos hasta que vió que Viper ya estaba a unos cuantos metros de él.<br/>—¡Viper!<br/>—¿Qué?— Viper se dió la vuelta—. No grites mi nombre tan fuerte, la gente va a pensar que viste a una víbora de verdad.<br/>—P-perdona, yo…—De repente estaba muy agitado. Sabía que no podía decir nada. ¿Acaso no era demasiado tarde ya?—. Yo…<br/>—¿Hmm?<br/>—... Gracias.<br/>No pudo.<br/>Viper sonrió.<br/>—Vamos a casa, tengo hambre.</p><p> </p><p>Había pasado un mes y tres semanas desde aquél día en la orilla del río Este.<br/>Viper se sorprendió al contar los días del calendario y darse cuenta que había pasado tanto tiempo. Sí, tanto tiempo, ya que una relación con otra persona no le duraba tanto. Quizás la mayor cantidad de veces con que se había acostado con el mismo tipo habían sido tres veces. Obviando Dean, claramente.<br/>El día que fue el aniversario de un mes, Viper no comentó nada al respecto. ¿Quién festeja eso de todas formas? <br/>Aparentemente Gale.<br/>—Oye, ¿hoy no es dieciocho?— le había dicho Gale ese día. <br/>—Sí, ¿qué tiene?<br/>—Entonces…—él sonrió con calidez—. Significa que es nuestro aniversario, ¿no?<br/>—Ah, no me acordaba.— le respondió elle indiferente.<br/>Claro que se acordaba. ¿Cómo no iba a recordarlo? <br/>Ese dieciocho de septiembre había sido particularmente un día horrible. No por el clima, aunque había llovido un poco esa mañana. No se lo había contado a Gale, pero justo un dieciocho de septiembre hace tres años su tía falleció. <br/>Por la mañana había ido al cementerio a visitarla y dejarle unas flores. Se preguntó si ella estaría decepcionada de la forma en la que vivía ahora. La verdad es que casi nada había cambiado en estos tres años. Solo perdía el tiempo esperando que algo pasara. No sabía qué, solo… algo. Algo que le cambie. O alguien quien le salve.<br/>Pobre su tía, pensaba Viper. Tantos años gastó para criar a alguien como elle. Pobre su tía, que al poco tiempo de que Viper llegara a su vida, perdió a su hermano menor. Su padre. Entonces recordó que él estaba al lado de la tumba de su tía y partió el ramo de flores por la mitad, uno para su tía y otro para él. Las flores se estaban haciendo un poco añicos con el manoseo y la lluvia. <br/>—Lo siento, me olvidé de traer para ti también.— le dijo a su padre.<br/>Por más que tratara no podía recordar a su padre. Bueno, sería un milagro si recordara algo de cuando tenía tres años sobre su padre, quien conoció por solo algunos meses.<br/>Su tía siempre hablaba muy bien de él. Decía que era un joven energético, dulce, el tipo de persona que se hacía amigo de todo el mundo. Una vez encontró una foto de él y su tía. Él llevaba una gran sonrisa, su cabello bronce le llegaba pasando el cuello, sus ojos eran oscuros, pero parecían que brillaban y su piel era de un tono olivado. Estaba abrazado a su tía, y ella sorprendentemente también estaba sonriendo. Su cabello era más oscuro que el de él, pero más allá de eso eran muy parecidos. Nunca en su vida había visto a su tía tan feliz excepto en esa foto.<br/>Viper recordaba llevarse esa foto al baño y mirarse al espejo para tratar de encontrar alguna similitud con su padre. Pero eran demasiado diferentes. No había nada de ese joven apuesto en Viper. Primero que nada, elle tenía la piel tan pálida que podía pasar por un cadáver. La cara de su padre era angular y la suya podría describirse como delicada. Y luego estaba la obviedad de su pelo blanco y ojos rosa. Segundo, tenía rasgos japoneses. Nadie de la familia de su padre era japonés así que la respuesta sería que su madre lo era.<br/>No podía recordar nada de su padre, pero podía vagamente recordar a su madre.<br/>—Creo que tenía pelo largo y uñas largas. Y manos frías.— le había dicho a su tía una vez cuando era joven.<br/>—Tal vez lo soñaste.— le respondió ella.<br/>—Y me hablaba mucho también…<br/>Naturalmente no recuerda ni una palabra de lo que hablaba, solo la sensación de que lo hacía.<br/>Siempre se preguntó quién era esta misteriosa mujer que le crío hasta que cumplió dos años y luego desapareció. Ni siquiera su tía sabía algo de ella, su padre nunca le dijo nada. Ni siquiera sabía si todavía estaba viva o no.<br/>Si todavía estaba viva, a lo mejor era bueno que le haya abandonado, ya que parecía que traía infortunio a cualquier ser querido que tuviera.<br/>Viper río secamente a ese pensamiento.<br/>Si, infortunio… Incluso a su padre lo habían asesinado. Intento de asalto, había dicho la policía. Que timing más horrible también, había ocurrido el día en que Viper cumplió tres años. A Viper se le ocurrió algo de repente.<br/>Quien sabe, tal vez que asesinaran a su padre fuera su culpa. <br/>Volvió a reír, pero esta vez con más ganas.<br/>Y ya que estaba, la muerte de su tía también fue culpa suya.<br/>Ahora se estaba matando de la risa.<br/>Esos pensamientos eran tan ilógicos, pero de alguna manera tenían sentido para elle. No era que tenía una suerte horrible; simplemente todo era su culpa.<br/>Y su risa se transformó en llanto.<br/>Viper casi nunca lloraba, y menos en público. Pero está bien que llorara ahí, todo el mundo llora en los cementerios, ¿no? Nadie podía juzgarle. Solo los muertos.<br/>Decidió tirarse en el espacio entre su tía y su padre. Se sintió en comodidad a pesar del barro ensuciando su ropa y la lluvia raspando su cara, porque sentía que pertenecía allí.<br/>Al cabo la lluvia paró y Viper lloró hasta quedarse dormide.<br/>Una sensación despertó a Viper. Se levantó y se sacudió las hormigas que se le subieron a la cabeza.<br/>Las lágrimas ya se le habían secado, pero su ropa seguía empapada. Milagrosamente, su teléfono todavía estaba seco. Eran las tres de la tarde, la sensación que le despertó no eran las hormigas, era hambre.<br/>Cuando llegó a su casa, no había nadie. Gracias a dios, si Riley le veía llenar de barro la entrada, nunca terminaría de regañarle. Primero se sacó toda la ropa y tomó un baño. Después fue a abrir la heladera y se dio cuenta de que no había nada. No tenía ganas de ir a comprar y luego cocinar. <br/>“Ya fue, me voy al Wendy's™” pensó.<br/>Pero era la clase de persona que ir a un restaurante sin nadie se le hacía patético. Pensó por un rato antes de agarrar el celular y escribirle a Gale.<br/>“oye estás haciendo algo ahora?”<br/>Al rato le contestó.<br/>“No, ¿por?”<br/>“querés ir al Wendy's™™™?”<br/>“Bueno ^^”<br/>Y luego fueron al Wendy's. ™.<br/>Y luego esa conversación pasó. <br/>Cuando empezó a despotricar fue más bien un momento de descarga luego del mental breakdown de aquella mañana. Definitivamente no esperaba que la conversación terminara de esa manera.<br/>Al principio estaba en confusión, pero luego cayó. “Ah, ya entiendo. Gale naturalmente es un tímido idiota y no sabe cómo pedirme que me acueste con él. Así que le voy a ayudar” pensó.<br/>Pero al parecer no era eso y Viper terminó aún más confundide. Espera, ¿le quería de verdad? Era una broma, ¿verdad?<br/>Gale de verdad le sorprendía. Ya de por sí estaba impresionade de que le Gale le haya aguantado por tanto tiempo, y ahora le estaba diciendo este tipo de cosas…<br/>“Te quiero. Creo que esa es la palabra que quería utilizar” le había dicho él.<br/>Te quiero. <br/>Esa es una palabra que nadie, —ni siquiera su tía—, le había dicho. <br/>A veces se preguntaba si había escuchado bien la vez anterior, o si se había equivocado, entonces le preguntaba de nuevo:<br/>—¿Me quieres?— decía Viper.<br/>—Te quiero.— le respondía Gale con una sonrisa.<br/>A veces, se descubría a sí misme sonriendo también.<br/>Gale podría ser un tonto, tal vez más de lo que originalmente pensaba. Pero las únicas veces que no titubeaba al hablar era cuando decía esa frase. Salía tan fácilmente de su boca.<br/>Te quiero.<br/>Que gracioso, que alguien le quisiera de verdad. A veces sacudía la cabeza y pensaba, “Que mentira tan grande y estúpida”.<br/>Te quiero.<br/>Pero… es lindo, pensar que alguien te quiera. Así que, aunque sea una broma, pretender que no lo es y creer en la mentira…<br/>Estaría bien.</p><p> </p><p>—Un mes y medio, ¿eh?— murmuró Viper para sí en su habitación, haciendo nada en particular.<br/>Su celular vibró en su bolsillo. Era un mensaje de Gale.<br/>“Ya estoy abajo :)”<br/>Viper salió de su cuarto, ignoró a Riley que estaba trabajando desde su laptop, y bajó las escaleras a abrirle la puerta a Gale.<br/>Y ahí estaba, con media sonrisa tímida, su cabello bronce ligeramente despeinado y con su campera verde agua y gris que ha siempre llevaba puesta. A veces se preguntaba si en algún momento la lavaba.<br/>—Hey.— le dijo Gale. Y con una mano revolvió su pelo.<br/>Es un gesto que se acostumbró en hacer. Él insiste que su pelo es suave y mullido como una pelusa. Viper se siente aún más bajite de lo que ya es cuando hace eso, pero ya que a Gale le gusta, no hace objeción alguna.<br/>—Ya, entra.<br/>Los dos subieron las escaleras de vuelta, Gale saludó a Riley al entrar a lo que ella le respondió secamente con un “Hola” y luego miró a Viper con una cara de “Aún estoy aquí” y elle rodó los ojos a modo de respuesta.<br/>—Pensé que íbamos a ir afuera hoy.— Mencionó Gale ya dentro de su cuarto.<br/>Viper dejó la puerta abierta para dar a entender que tiene un mínimo de decencia.<br/>—Si, pero tengo que buscar algo primero.<br/>Viper se paró en una silla para alcanzar encima de un estante. De ahí sacó una cajita.<br/>—Se que te quedaste enojado luego de lo que te dije sobre lo de Callie y el dinero aquella vez.<br/>—¿Huh?<br/>Viper abrió la caja y allí había algo atado con una banda elástica.<br/>—Se que no es mucho pero de cualquier manera quería dártelo.<br/>Eran alrededor de cinco mil dólares.<br/>—¿¡Eh!? Viper, ¿qué es esto?<br/>Y en primer lugar, ¿de dónde había sacado tanto dinero?<br/>—¿Y tú qué crees?<br/>—Esta bien, no estaba enojado ni nada lo juro, no tienes porqué hacer esto.— dijo Gale todo serio.<br/>—¿Por qué eres tan modesto? Agárralo tonto.<br/>—P-pero, ¿no te hace falta dinero a ti también?<br/>—Ok, gracias por decirme pobre… Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí, solo tómalo.<br/>Viper abrió la mano de Gale y le puso el fajo de cinco mil. Gale se lo devolvió.<br/>—Seth.<br/>La expresión de Gale era compleja. Viper suspiró.<br/>—Bien, me rendiré, pero solo porque eres muy denso.<br/>Gale sonrió. Le gustaba cuando le llamaba por su nombre. Aunque solo fuera cuando se ponía serio. O bueno, también cuando se acostaban. Aunque a veces lo intercalaba con su apellido, era medio raro...<br/>La sonrisa de Gale se congeló al notar que algo le trepaba por la pierna.<br/>—¡Syfer! ¿Otra vez saliste?<br/>Syfer se había escapado de su caja de vuelta y fue directo hacia Gale. Viper se la sacó de encima.<br/>—¿¡SE ESCAPÓ TU BICHO OTRA VEZ?!— gritó Riley desde el living.<br/>—EH, ¡NO!— mintió Viper.<br/>—S-siempre viene a por mí, creo que Syfer me odia.<br/>—Heh, creo que solo siente que le tienes miedo.<br/>—Normal que le tenga miedo si cada vez que vengo trata de asesinarme…<br/>Viper rodó los ojos.<br/>—Exageras. Ya vámonos de aquí antes de que a Riley le de un ataque.— le dijo Viper.<br/>Y acto seguido ambos salieron del departamento y fueron hacia la calle.<br/>—¿A dónde quieres ir?— preguntó Gale.<br/>—¿Por qué me preguntas si siempre decides tú?— le respondió Viper.<br/>—Bueno entonces, ¿qué te parece ir a la costa?— dijo él sonriendo.<br/>—Realmente te gusta ir ahí, ¿eh?<br/>Gale puso una expresión triste.<br/>—Perdona, ¿te molesta? Vamos a otro lugar entonces.<br/>—Nah, está bien, solo hacía una observación. Vamos para allá.<br/>Era cerca del atardecer, como aquél día hace mes y medio. Mismo tiempo, mismo escenario, mismas personas.<br/>—Dime, ¿porqué te gusta tanto este lugar?—  preguntó Viper, apoyándose en la baranda de la valla de metal. No sentándose, ya había aprendido su lección.<br/>—No lo sé, es lindo…<br/>—Sí, definitivamente el olor a pescado y la basura que casualmente puedes ver en el agua le da su encanto.— dijo sarcásticamente.<br/>Gale se río.<br/>—No, no creo que sea eso. Es solo que cuando nos mudamos aquí, Callie me dijo que estaba un poco decepcionada porque no era Manhattan. Entonces a ella se le ocurrió la idea de venir y ver la ciudad desde aquí. Tienes razón de que no tiene mucho encanto; pero algo de ver los últimos rayos de sol envolviendo los edificios del otro lado del río con una persona importante para tí a tu lado...Es lindo, bueno, eso creo.<br/>A Viper le dió un vuelco el corazón por un segundo, pero rápidamente lo controló. <br/>—Vaya, creo que a ti te iría mejor que a mi en Letras.— le respondió finalmente.<br/>—Ahaha… ¿Huh?<br/>El celular de Gale sonó con la notificación de un mensaje. En el momento que Gale sacó el celular y leyó el mensaje, su expresión cayó exponencialmente.<br/>—¿Hmm? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Recordaste que tenías un trabajo que entregar? Ahora que lo recuerdo, yo también tengo varias cosas que entregar.<br/>—N-no, no es eso— Gale titubeó—. ...No es nada, Viper vámonos a casa.<br/>Gale de repente tomó su mano y le empezó a arrastrar.<br/>—¿Tan pronto? ¿A dónde vamos? ¿A tu apartamento?<br/>Gale asintió. “Esta situación me resulta familiar” pensó Viper.<br/>Se dejó arrastrar, ya que creía que con el agarre que tenía Gale en su mano parecía que nunca le iba a soltar. Al rato Viper se dió cuenta que la ruta que estaban tomando era algo extraña. Básicamente estaban haciendo una especie de zig-zag.<br/>—Gale, ¿por qué estamos haciendo este camino tan largo para ir a tu casa? ¿No hubiéramos llegado más rápido si doblabas en la otra calle?<br/>—...<br/>Viper finalmente se zafó del agarre, y Gale al notar que no había nada en su mano se detuvo.<br/>—Gale, ¿qué te pasa? Mírame.<br/>—...<br/>Gale se dió la vuelta; su usual cara despreocupada con aquella media sonrisa tímida, estaba tan pálida como un muerto, sudor cayendo de su frente. Colocó una mano en el hombro de Viper.<br/>—...Seth. Escuchame, yo… Yo--<br/>De repente un auto estacionó detrás de ellos. Desde la ventanilla se escuchó la voz de un hombre.<br/>—Caminando tan rápido, ¿me pregunto de quién estarían escapando?— el tono del hombre era agresivo y condescendiente.<br/>Viper soltó una singular risa.<br/>—Ha, pensaba que ya se habían aburrido de mí.  Nunca se cansan, ¿verdad?<br/>Ryan y los otros dos salieron del auto. <br/>—Tranquilizate Viper, vinimos en paz.— dijo Steve.<br/>—Bueno, no realmente.— agregó Brian. Steve le dió un codazo.<br/>Viper chasqueó la lengua.<br/>—Vienen aquí y arruinan mi buen humor, estoy pensando seriamente en patearles el trasero.<br/>—¡Tú!--<br/>Ryan le iba a decir algo cuando del auto salió otra persona. Llevaba un cigarrillo en la boca, su cara tenía rasgos afilados y una mirada fría.<br/>—No hay necesidad de violencia tan pronto, ¿verdad? Vamos a charlar un rato.<br/>Gale y Viper se congelaron en el sitio con la presencia de esta persona. Más bien solo Viper, Gale estaba congelado desde hace rato.<br/>—No me puedo creer que nos hayas honrado con tu presencia, Dean.— dijo Viper con sarcasmo.<br/>Dean sonrió.<br/>—Y yo no puedo creer que sigas haciendo bromas en tu posición ahora mismo.— le respondió él con el mismo tono que usó Viper.<br/>—¿Qué? ¿No te gustan mis chistes? Si no mal recuerdo, reaccionaste bastante mal al último que te dije.<br/>Dean río, pero los demás tenían una expresión de terror plasmadas en sus caras, ya sabiendo el contexto del "chiste". Gale le susurró un "¡Viper!" entredientes. Viper hizo como que no se dió cuenta de nada y continúo:<br/>—¿Y cuál es la ocasión de que estemos todos aquí, hmm? No me creo que casualmente estaban paseando por aquí y decidieron pasar a saludar.<br/>—Ah, tienes razón. No estamos aquí de casualidad.— Dean tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó—. Pero si quería pasar a "saludar", heh.<br/>Los secuaces de Dean también rieron. Viper cerró la mano en un puño.<br/>—Ahora, no me gusta hablar en el medio de la calle. Hmm, ¿qué te parece el callejón de ahí?<br/>Dean apuntó al callejón detrás de ellos. Claro que si respondía que no, no tendría importancia alguna. Los tres tontos se acercaron para arrastrar a Viper. Elle estaba por soltar un “Yo sé caminar”, cuando Gale habló por primera vez en todo este tiempo.<br/>—Uhm, yo…<br/>Dean, que no le había prestado atención hasta ahora, se dirigió a él.<br/>—Gale. Deberías quedarte también.<br/>No era una sugerencia. Así que Gale también fue arrastrado por los tres tontos.<br/>El callejón no tenía salida, así que la única ruta de escape era por donde entraron. Y eran cuatro contra uno. Viper no contaba a Gale en la ecuación.<br/>—Y te estarás preguntando; ¿por qué estaré gastando mi tiempo en alguien como tú, verdad?<br/>—Supongo que tú y los chicos no tenían nada mejor que hacer hoy.— le contestó Viper.<br/>Dean no dijo nada en respuesta. Significa que estaba por perder la paciencia. “Que la pierda entonces” pensó Viper. “Que haga lo que se le de la puta gana. Si se piensa que voy a tener miedo está muy equivocado”.<br/>En eso, Steve fue a buscar algo al auto.<br/>—¿No te cansa ya jugar a esto del orgullo inquebrantable? Si te hubieras disculpado antes, tal vez no tendrías que sufrir tanto ahora.— dijo Dean.<br/>Viper río.<br/>—¿Quieres que me disculpe? Bien aquí va; Lo siento que tu pene sea tan chico, realmente es una tragedia.<br/>Los ojos de Dean se volvieron fríos como el hielo. En ese momento, Steve volvió con algo en la mano; era un bate. Se lo pasó a Dean.<br/>—La escoria como tú que se cree alguien importante debería morir.— dijo Dean sin hesitar.<br/>Viper sonrió y le respondió:<br/>—Entonces muere.<br/>Ni un segundo pasó antes de que Viper recibiera un golpe del bate en el estómago y cayera al suelo.<br/>Gale avanzó unos pasos hacia Viper antes de ser detenido por Ryan y Brian. Dean se dió la vuelta.<br/>—Ah, mis disculpas, ¿querías hacerlo tú Gale?— Dean le extendió el bate a él.<br/>Gale:<br/>—...<br/>Viper:<br/>—...<br/>—Olvídalo jefe, no va a hacerlo.— dijo Steve.<br/>—Seh, Gale es demasiado suave para eso.— comentó Brian todavía sujetándolo junto a Ryan.<br/>—Es un buen tipo. Después de todo, pretendió que le agradaba esta basura para ayudar a su hermana que está hospitalizada, ¿verdad?— Ryan agregó.<br/>Gale miró hacia el suelo sin decir nada.<br/>—Ya veo.— dijo Dean retractando el bate—. Bueno, ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso, ya se te depositó lo prometido antes de venir.<br/>—Tienes suerte de que nuestro jefe sea tan generoso.— le dijo Ryan a Gale.<br/>—Si, tienes suerte.— repitió Brian.<br/>Viper que estaba en el suelo, se paró dificultosamente con una mano en el abdomen. Dean se dió cuenta de inmediato y le dió una patada en las rodillas.  <br/>Viper cayó al suelo de vuelta.<br/>—Nadie te dijo que te levantaras.<br/>Viper no dijo nada. Dean sonrió.<br/>—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no tienes nada más para decir?<br/>Dean avanzó hacia donde estaba y se agachó junto a Viper. De repente le agarró del pelo y le susurró al oído:<br/>—¿No me digas que creíste que alguien de verdad te querría?<br/>Viper en lugar de responderle le escupió sangre encima a propósito.<br/>Y entonces él le dió un golpe con el bate, esta vez en las costillas. Y con eso, no importaba el orgullo que tuviera Viper; porque sintió una de sus costillas romperse, no pudo contenerse y pegar un grito de dolor.<br/>Gale salió de su trance y se zafó del agarre, solo para ser retenido nuevamente por Steve. Asi que ahora Gale estaba siendo retenido por tres personas. Dean le habló a él.<br/>—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te dió pena de repente?<br/>En la última palabra, Dean pisó el torso de Viper en donde le acababa de golpear. Esta vez elle trató de reprimir el alarido que trataba de escapar de su boca.<br/>Gale parecía querer decir algo pero… parte de esto era su culpa también. Asi que se retractó a solo cerrar los puños.<br/>Viper entonces pensó: “Si vas a mirarme con esa expresión llena de lástima hubiera preferido que usaras el bate para pegarme”.<br/>No pudo evitar reír a este pensamiento.<br/>—Jefe, creo que perdió la cabeza.— dijo Steve.<br/>—¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto?— comentó Brian.<br/>—¿¡De qué diablos te ríes!?— le gritó Ryan.<br/>Dean rodó los ojos y le pegó una patada a Viper en el estómago para que se callara. Escupió sangre de vuelta.<br/>—Ya me aburrí.— dijo Dean. Le pasó el bate a Brian—. Tú y Steve continúen.<br/>—¿Hasta cuándo?— preguntó Brian.<br/>Dean encendió otro cigarrillo.<br/>—Hasta que yo lo diga.<br/>Y así, a Viper le patearon, golpearon, y le escupieron también, hasta que no tuvo energía para quejarse y gritar o siquiera energía para procesar el dolor.<br/>En el caos, la cara de Gale se le vino la mente de nuevo. Pero no la de hace un rato, la de llena de lástima por elle; como si fuera un perro que murió en la calle.<br/>Si no la usual, la alegre pero tímida media sonrisa, sus ojos entrecerrados y su cara de tonto.<br/>“Dios, que patética persona que soy” pensó.<br/>Viper cerró los ojos fuertemente y deseó morir en ese instante.<br/>Entonces murió.</p><p>La gente suele ver una luz blanca a la hora de morir, o eso dicen. Pero Viper solo veía absoluta oscuridad. Y si hubiera una luz tampoco podría ir hacia ella porque su cuerpo estaba todavía inmóvil en el suelo. Bueno, si se podía decirle suelo, era más bien si estuviera en la nada misma. Al menos no era el asqueroso suelo del callejón. Y al menos no había nadie más que elle allí. Tampoco sentía más el dolor anterior. Estaba bastante bien, quizá podría quedarse descansando por un rato…<br/>De repente; Viper sintió un par de largos brazos envolviéndole desde atrás. Las manos eran frías y sus dedos eran largos y delicados. Detrás de esos brazos había una persona. Entonces la pudo ver. Era una hermosa mujer con pelo largo hasta debajo de la espalda color blanco resplandeciente. Pero no era para nada vieja, máximo tendría 40 años o menos. Sus ojos eran un rosa brillante y tenía largas pestañas. Dos colmillos finos parecían salir de su labio superior… Y sus piernas… Bueno, no tenía piernas. No, más bien tenía solo una pierna larga. No, más bien era como una cola. Una cola de serpiente negra.<br/>Con la oscuridad de antes no podía verse ni a sí misme, pero esta mujer brillaba naturalmente como un sol, por eso podía verla con claridad.<br/>La mujer usó uno de los brazos con el que estaba abrazándole para acariciarle la cabeza.<br/>—Lo siento.— dijo ella. Su voz era calmada y profunda. Le traía una indescriptible sensación de nostalgia.— Lo siento, nada de eso es tu culpa.<br/>Viper se sintió en paz. No iba a preguntar quién era esta misteriosa mujer. Obviamente era su madre que le vino a recibir en su lecho de muerte. Tampoco era idiota para no darse cuenta.<br/>—Siempre te he estado observando. Has vivido horribles momentos toda tu vida, ¿no es así?<br/>Sus palabras eran reconfortantes.<br/>—Hmm.— respondió Viper.<br/>Ella suspiró con pesadez.<br/>—Perdóname, de verdad creía que si me alejaba de tí, podrías llevar una vida normal y ellos no te encontrarían.— ella continuó acariciándole el cabello—. Sin embargo, me di cuenta de que no importara que tan lejos estuviera, el destino te castigaría debido a mi culpa.<br/>No entendía nada de lo que su madre le estaba diciendo pero le prestó atención de todas formas. Tampoco entendía porqué su madre era mitad serpiente, ¿simbolismo, quizás? <br/>—Pero, todavía quiero que tengas una buena vida, no me he dado por vencida.— le plantó un beso en la frente—. Es por eso que te voy a dar mi vida, porque sé que eventualmente lograrás superar este destino que se te impuso y encontrarás verdadera felicidad.<br/>—¿Eh?<br/>Su madre le soltó.<br/>—Cuando despiertes, podrás encontrarme en casa. No me quedará mucho tiempo y tampoco me veré tan bien, pero… allí te explicaré lo que tengas que hacer.<br/>—Pero--<br/>—Esta bien, nos veremos pronto. Resiste hasta entonces, Seth.<br/>Viper sintió la oscuridad volver de nuevo cuando ella se fué.<br/>“Pero no quiero volver” fue lo que pensó.<br/>—¿No quieres volver?— Una voz desconocida dijo de repente.<br/>A diferencia de la de su madre, esta voz era estridente, y sonaba como un eco en la oscuridad.<br/>—Siempre te he estado observando. Has vivido momentos horribles toda tu vida, ¿no es así? ¿No quieres volver? ¿No quieres hacer pagar a todos los que te hicieron daño?<br/>“No quiero volver”.<br/>—Todo lo que te ha pasado en esta vida ha sido para que llegaras a este momento. Despierta, y afronta tu verdadero destino. Será muy divertido. Ya verás.<br/>De alguna manera sintió a la voz sonreir. Y luego desapareció.<br/>Pero…<br/>“No quiero volver”.</p><p>Brian y Steve pararon.<br/>—Jefe, ya no está reaccionando.— dijo Brian.<br/>Dean tomó una pitada del cigarrillo antes de contestar.<br/>—¿Está inconsciente o murió?<br/>Gale se sintió enfermo y no se atrevió a mirar el cuerpo de Viper.<br/>—Si está inconsciente ponganlo en el maletero, si no dejenle aquí; a nadie le va a importar de todas formas.<br/>Brian se agachó junto al cuerpo y le tocó la cara con la cara con la punta del bate unas cuantas veces. No hubo respuesta.<br/>—Creo que está muer--<br/>Y luego, Viper con una mano partió el bate por la mitad. Brian no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar porque inmediatamente Viper tomó la otra mitad del bate de su mano y se la clavó a él profundamente en el pecho. Escupió una gran bocanada de sangre y murió.<br/>—¿Qué?— dijo Steve que estaba al lado tampoco sin poder reaccionar.<br/>Inmediatamente Viper se paró y le dió una patada en el torso de tal manera que voló hacia la otra pared del callejón, dejando un cráter con la silueta de su cuerpo allí. <br/>Ryan finalmente soltó a Gale y retrocedió varios pasos.<br/>—¿Q-qué diablos eres…?<br/>Los ojos de Viper tenían un brillo rojizo que hacían parecer sus usuales ojos rosa claro más sangrientos de lo normal. Sus manos parecían haber crecido una talla más grande debido a la capa negra de escamas que las hacían ver como garras. De su labio superior surgieron dos finos colmillos.<br/>Viper al localizar a Ryan tratando de escapar, simplemente se impulsó para adelante y con eso, saltó varios metros abalanzándose sobre él. Anteriormente tenía varios huesos de su cuerpo rotos y el dolor era insoportable, pero ahora no sentía absolutamente nada.<br/>Viper abrió la boca dejando ver una fila de afilados y peligrosos dientes antes de hundirse en el cuello de Ryan y arrancar un gran pedazo de garganta suyo. Ryan y elle cayeron al suelo y Viper escupió el pedazo de garganta hacia otro lado.<br/>Gale, que se había hecho para un costado segundos anteriores, cayó hacia atrás después de que sus piernas finalmente cedieran; temblando, mirando la grotesca escena que se desarrollaba enfrente suyo sin saber qué hacer.<br/>Viper levantó la vista y vió a Dean que estaba parado a unos dos metros detrás de Gale. No parecía querer escapar, solo se le quedó mirando con una severa expresión. Si sabes que vas a morir entonces mueres con orgullo, ¿no?<br/>Viper entonces se levantó y en un segundo llegó enfrente de Dean. Y con un limpio movimiento de su brazo, atravesó su pecho. Cuando sacó su brazo, su mano sostenía algo. Su corazón. Cerró su garra y el órgano explotó en mil pedazos. Él cayó al suelo.<br/>Nunca lo necesitó de todas formas.<br/>Todo esto ocurrió en alrededor de un minuto.<br/>Viper dejó salir su respiración. No lo había hecho en todo este tiempo. Todavía ni había procesado muy bien todo lo que pasó cuando su mirada se desvío hacia donde Gale estaba.<br/>Al contacto visual, Gale retrocedió arrastrándose hasta chocar contra la pared. Viper se acercó lentamente. Gale tragó.<br/>—Vi--<br/>El paso de Viper aceleró y de repente sus garras estaban alrededor del cuello de Gale, quien seguía en el piso.<br/>—...per.— terminó de decir él.<br/>Si Viper decidía aplicar un mínimo de fuerza, su cabeza rodaría por el suelo. Decidió no hacerlo y en cambio dijo:<br/>—¿Fue divertido?<br/>A Gale le costó hablar.<br/>—N-no, Viper, yo--<br/>—Que pena, yo sí me divertí.<br/>—Seth, lo siento.— dijo al borde de llorar.<br/>Elle pareció apretar más fuerte y Gale cerró sus ojos esperando su muerte. Pero Viper aflojó. Incluso sus manos volvieron a la normalidad.<br/>—Haha… ¿Por qué te disculpas, tonto? Yo realmente hubiera hecho lo mismo.— dijo elle con una leve sonrisa.<br/>—…<br/>Viper bajó las manos de su cuello a sus hombros.<br/>—En realidad, yo ya lo sabía. Sabía que tenías alguna especie de contrato con Dean.<br/>—... ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo…?<br/>Gale estaba sorprendido.<br/>—Una semana después de que empezaramos a salir.<br/>Viper obtuvo un trabajo en el que tenía que hacer mandados durante ese tiempo.<br/>Un día, tuvo que pasar por el vecindario donde había crecido. Era notoriamente conocido por ser poco pintoresco y ser el territorio de de la banda de Dean Novik. Por eso se sorprendió de ver a Gale caminando por esa zona. Ya que estaba en la calle de enfrente, Viper pensó en llamarlo, pero es entonces cuando se dió cuenta en qué edificio él había entrado. Era un restaurante de comida rusa, o mejor conocido como la guarida de la mafia rusa.<br/>Todas las personas de la zona sabían de qué iba el lugar. E incluso si alguien pasaba de casualidad por buscar un lugar para comer, la fachada del edificio y las caras de las personas de adentro, no inspirarian nada de confianza. ¿Pero tal vez Gale era lo suficientemente idiota para entrar en un lugar así? O tal vez lo habían citado allí porque se metió en problemas, pensó Viper recordando que la última vez Gale se peleó con Ryan y los otros. De cualquier manera, no podía irse y pretender que no vio nada.<br/>Así que cruzó la calle y se metió en el espacio de al lado del restaurante donde estaban los contenedores de basura y se escondió detrás de uno. Obviamente no podía entrar al edificio ya que todo el mundo le conocía y le darían la paliza de su vida el momento que pusiera un pie adentro. No había ventanas, pero sí había una pequeña escotilla. Era algo difícil de ver dentro del local porque estaba demasiado alto, pero llegó a ver la figura de Gale en una de las mesas y también a… Dean, enfrente de él. Estaban demasiado lejos y no podía escuchar su conversación. Pero… no parecía estar en una mala situación. ¿Quizás hoy Dean estaba en el humor de resolver las cosas hablando?<br/>Después de un rato, Gale volvió a salir. Viper trató de acercarse un poco más a la puerta para ver qué clase de cara llevaba puesta, cuando del restaurante salieron otras personas, así que se quedó donde estaba.<br/>—Hey, ¿por qué saliste tan rápido? Ni siquiera nos diste tiempo para charlar.— dijo una de las personas. Era la voz de Ryan.<br/>Gale no respondió.<br/>—¿Quieres uno?— dijo Ryan.<br/>—No gracias, no fumo.— le rechazó Gale. Probablemente le había ofrecido un cigarrillo. Ryan prendió uno para sí mismo.<br/>—Oye, ¿no estarás todavía enojado por haberte golpeado aquellas veces, verdad?— dijo otra persona que parecía ser Brian.<br/>—Uhm…<br/>—Vamos a dejar eso en el pasado, ¿sí?— dijo Ryan. Sopló humo de su boca—, después de todo ahora eres como uno de nosotros.<br/>—En realidad tendríamos que agradecerte, nos haces el trabajo mucho más fácil.— dijo otra persona, probablemente Steve.<br/>—¡Seh! Ya estaba cansado de siempre patearle el trasero a Viper.— exclamó Brian.<br/>—No entiendo cómo puedes soportar estar tanto tiempo alrededor suyo. Tan solo su cara es molesta, estar todo un día cerca debe ser doloroso.— dijo Steve.<br/>—Realmente eres un buen tipo, haciendo todo esto por ella— Ryan río—. Muero por ver la cara de Viper cuando llegue el día en que se entere de todo esto. Esa perra patética dejará de tener tanto orgullo cuando aprenda que nadie en su puta vida podría amarle.<br/>Gale no dijo nada.<br/>—Desearía que yo hubiera tenido un hermano mayor como tú; el mío lo único que hacía era pegarme.— dijo Brian riendo.<br/>—Eso es triste, Brian.— le respondió Steve.<br/>—¿De verdad? Lo que sea, espero que ella se recupere pronto bro.<br/>—G-gracias, supongo… Yo ya… debería irme.— dijo Gale.<br/>—Haha, está bien, ya te dejamos ir. Nos vemos la otra semana.— lo saludó Ryan.<br/>Gale se fue y Viper esperó a que los otros volvieran adentro del local para salir de su escondite.<br/>Así que, resultaba que era así la cosa.<br/>—Heh…<br/>Sinceramente no sabía qué esperaba.<br/>Claro que nadie le quería realmente. Claro que era una trampa puesta por Dean para humillarle. Nunca le había pasado nada bueno en su vida, ¿por qué habría de empezar ahora?<br/>Luego de eso, volvió al trabajo y pretendió que nunca vió ni oyó nada.<br/>—P-pero… Si sabías, ¿entonces por qué--<br/>Preguntó Gale antes de ser cortado por Viper.<br/>—¿Por qué, qué? ¿Por qué no te dije nada al respecto? ¿Por qué no te pegué una cachetada y te dejé? Al principio, pensé en hacer eso, pero luego dije; ya que. No importa.<br/>—¿¡Pero, por qué!?<br/>Gale alzó la voz, enojado. Nunca lo había visto así, y le sorprendió un poco. Gale recordó que Viper acababa de asesinar a cuatro personas hace no mucho y se arrepintió de haberle gritado. Viper simplemente rió.<br/>—¿¡Por qué?! Porque… Gale, no creo que lo entiendas. Pero si de verdad quieres saber, está bien. Te lo diré. Gale, tu eres tan buena persona. Eres amable, simpático y puedes hacer amigos fácilmente. Tienes padres que te aman, una preciosa hermana menor por la que darías absolutamente todo, y ella haría lo mismo por tí, por que te ama. ¿Yo? Nunca tuve nada de eso. Ni siquiera un tercio. Y no estoy jugando a la víctima aquí, estoy diciendo lo que es verdad. ¡Tan solo mírame! Tengo esta detestable personalidad que hace que todos me odien después de intercambiar algunas palabras conmigo. Nunca tuve a alguien a quien pueda llamar amigo. Nunca supe quién era mi madre. Mi padre fue asesinado cuando yo cumplí tres años. Fui la mayor decepción de la vida de mi tía, lo sé. Lo único que le traje fue miseria, porque es lo único que sé hacer. Ese es mi destino, llevarle miseria a los demás. Nunca tuve nada. Sin embargo Gale, tú… fuiste lo mejor que me pudo pasar en mucho tiempo. Incluso si todo era falso… ¿Que importaba? ¿Acaso no podía pretender que todo estaba bien? ¿¡No podía pretender ser feliz!? Estar contigo, salir, besarte y verte sonreír; aunque solo fuera una broma hecha para humillarme, pretender que no lo era… estaba bien. Pretender que alguien me amaba… estaba bien. ¡Estaba realmente bien! Porque mentirme a mí misme sobre la realidad, ese soy yo, ¿sabes? Esa es la clase de patética y horrible persona que soy. <br/>Sin darse cuenta, en algún punto había empezado a llorar. Sus lágrimas se llevaban algo de la sangre que tenía en la cara.<br/>—Seth…<br/>Gale realmente no sabía qué decir.<br/>Viper dejó de llorar. Soltó sus hombros, de los cuales se estuvo sosteniendo todo este tiempo. Se limpió su mano derecha que todavía estaba cubierta de sangre y otras cosas en su ropa, que también tenía sangre. Fue un buen intento. <br/>Buscó algo en uno de sus bolsillos de su pantalón y lo sacó. Tomó la mano de Gale y la abrió, poniendo lo que sacó de su bolsillo allí. Era el fajo de los cinco mil dólares.<br/>—Qu--<br/>Viper le dió un beso. Y luego sonrió cuando le dijo:<br/>—Eres demasiado denso, idiota.<br/>Gale esta vez no lo rechazo. Solo cerró la mano.<br/>Viper se paró y caminó hacia la entrada del callejón. Nada más fue dicho, pero ambos tenían la sensación de que no se verían más. Elle abandonó el lugar y Gale se quedó en el medio de la escena grotesca, todavía con su mano cerrada sobre el fajo de billetes, tratando de procesar lo que sea que acababa de pasar.<br/>Se preguntó si algo habría cambiado si le hubiera dicho que no todo fue falso.<br/>Pero incluso si le dijera, no le creería.<br/>Incluso si le creía, ya era demasiado tarde.</p><p>Viper corrió a la dirección de su casa, donde su madre le dijo que la encontraría. Ya estaba oscuro afuera. Trató de ir lo más rápido posible y se cambiaba de cuadra cuando veía a alguien venir. No era un buen look el que tenía, cubierto de sangre, corriendo, con dos colmillos y eso. Si hubiera sabido, no se hubiera puesto un suéter blanco hoy.<br/>Por suerte cuando llegó a su apartamento, Riley no estaba. Si le veía, probablemente le iba a dar un paro cardíaco. Realmente no había nadie allí. Viper entonces tuvo un presentimiento y abrió la puerta de su cuarto.<br/>Y allí estaba, tal como lo prometió. Estaba recostada contra un mueble en el piso y la parte de abajo de su cuerpo ocupaba la mitad de su habitación de lo larga que era.<br/>Al ver Viper entrar ella sonrió débilmente. Se veía… cansada. Viper intentó acercarse, pero estaba complicado. Ella movió su cola y con eso acercó a Viper. Cuando movió su cola, Viper se dió cuenta de que habían pedazos de vidrio en el suelo. Estos provenían de la jaula de Syfer que solía estar encima del mueble de donde ella estaba recostada. Syfer no estaba, y en lugar estaba su madre, que casualmente su cola era igual a la piel de Syfer. Viper puso las piezas de información juntas en su cerebro.<br/>—¿Tú eras…?<br/>Su madre adivinó lo que estaba pensando.<br/>—Siempre te he estado observando— dijo ella—. Me encantaría quedarme aquí contigo pero me temo que no me queda mucho tiempo.<br/>Viper estaba confundide.<br/>—¿Eh?<br/>—De hecho, nadie tiene tiempo. Ahora que has despertado, significa que pondrán su plan en marcha. Quizás vendrán a buscarte.<br/>—¿Quién? ¿La policía?—. dijo Viper. Es lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.<br/>Ella sacudió la cabeza.<br/>—No. Un hombre y una niña pequeña. Escúchame bien, Seth. Estas personas son muy peligrosas, no se les puede vencer. Si te llegas a encontrar con ellos; no pelees, no hables con ellos. Solo corre.<br/>—Pero… ¿Qué plan? ¿Que quieren hacer?<br/>—Estas personas quieren destruir la humanidad.— dijo ella.<br/>De repente Viper no entendía nada. No tenía sentido.<br/>Bueno, muchas cosas no tenían sentido ahora mismo. Al menos lo de que su madre era mitad serpiente/demonio y por ende elle también tenían algo de sentido. Siempre tuvo la sensación que era medio anormal de todas formas.<br/>Ella continuó:<br/>—Comenzarán muy pronto. Probablemente hoy. Y entonces hasta que las cosas se tranquilicen, te pido que te escondas muy lejos.<br/>—¿Y qué hay de tí?<br/>Ella sonrió.<br/>—Como te dije, no me queda mucho tiempo. Mírame.— ella se subió una de sus mangas y le mostró uno de sus brazos. Algo negro cubría su piel. Y en donde estaba esa mancha, su brazo… se deshacía. La mancha se expandía rápidamente.<br/>—¿Estás… muriendo?— cayó Viper al final.<br/>Ella asintió.<br/>—Al darte mi vida ahora eres tú quien ocupa mi posición. Eso significa que no hay razón para que yo siga viviendo.<br/>—P-pero…<br/>Todavía tenía demasiadas respuestas sin responder.<br/>Ella le abrazó.<br/>—Seth, está bien, no te preocupes por mí. Soy yo la que quiso hacer las cosas diferentes y me atraparon. Así que tendría que haber muerto hace tiempo— mientras le hablaba, le acariciaba la cabeza—. Cometí muchos errores en mi vida Seth, pero quiero que sepas que no fuiste uno de ellos.<br/>—... ¿Estás segura?<br/>—Estoy segura.— le respondió.<br/>Viper quería creer que esta vez alguien le decía la verdad.<br/>—Calculo que me quedan solo unos minutos… Si no te molesta, me gustaría quedarme así contigo hasta que desaparezca, ¿está bien?<br/>¿Por qué se tenía que ir justo cuando más la necesitaba? ¿Por qué todas estas cosas le tenían que pasar a elle? <br/>“Que destino de mierda, la puta madre”.<br/>Viper asintió.<br/>Y luego, Viper se quedo abrazando a su madre por un tiempo; hasta que ella simplemente, se evaporó sin dejar rastro atrás… excepto su ropa. <br/>Viper la tomó.<br/>Entonces, recordando lo que le dijo ella, salió de su casa.</p><p> </p><p>Dos figuras caminaban por la calle. Una era alta y la otra baja. A primera vista, creerías que son padre e hija, pero luego de una examinación más detallada te darías cuenta de que aunque caminan de lado a lado, hay varios metros de distancia entre ellos. Por cómo se evitan las miradas, podrías decir que se odian mutuamente.<br/>—Así que hoy empieza todo.— dijo el hombre.<br/>Su cabello era tan largo que le llegaba hasta la parte inferior de la espalda, era de un color gris plata. Su tono de piel era casi gris también y sus orejas eran ¿puntiagudas? Aparentaba estar en sus cuarenta.<br/>La chica era una preadolescente, alrededor de trece años de edad. Le respondió con una voz indiferente.<br/>—Supongo.<br/>El hombre frunció el ceño al escuchar la falta de respeto en su voz.<br/>—Si no te molesta, me gustaría hablar con tu "otro yo" sobre asuntos oficiales.<br/>—Mi "otro yo" sale cuando es necesario, no cuando lo dices tú.— le respondió ella.<br/>—Hmph.<br/>Él se dió cuenta que sería inútil discutiendo con la niña. Nunca llegaban a un acuerdo. Él comenzó a pensar en dónde estaban por ir.<br/>—Me pregunto qué habrá hecho Lust todos estos años…<br/>—Hey, anciano.<br/>A él se le saltó una vena.<br/>—¿Qué quieres?<br/>—Allí viene.— dijo ella apuntando hacia la calle de enfrente. <br/>Una persona joven dobló la esquina. Parecía estar apurada porque corría muy rápido.<br/>El hombre se vió un poco sorprendido al verle, no era quién esperaba.<br/>Era Viper. Elle también se sorprendió al ver esas figuras.<br/>“¿Tan rápido me encontraron?” pensó.<br/>Se detuvo y las tres personas se quedaron quietas mirándose los unos a otros por unos segundos. Viper iba a darse la vuelta para correr hacia el otro lado cuando de la nada, la chica apareció al lado suyo.<br/>Ella lucía diferente ahora. Varias "alas" crecieron de su espalda. "Alas" porque no parecían estar hechas de plumas, más bien parecían estar hechas de esas manchas que le había salido a su madre. <br/>Inesperadamente, una de las alas se expandió y trató de agarrarle, como si fuera una garra. Por suerte Viper estaba en guardia y logró evadir el ataque.<br/>Ella sonrió. Ya no era la chica, parecía que su "otro yo" había surgido.<br/>—¿No quieres participar en la destrucción de la humanidad?— dijo la otra persona en el cuerpo de la chica con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. <br/>Viper reconoció esa voz como la que le había hablado en su sueño post muerte. Se acordó de las palabras de su madre. No pelear, no hablar con ellos. Así que no le respondió nada a la chica y en su lugar volvió a su intento de escape.<br/>Otras de sus alas hizo un ataque. Venía con mucha velocidad, pero entonces Viper hizo una especie de voltereta en el aire para esquivarla. Cayó perfectamente de pie y volvió a correr para el otro lado. La chica no le persiguió.<br/>—Tomaré eso como un no.— fué lo que dijo.<br/>Esperó a que Viper se alejara lo suficiente y volvió al lado del hombre.<br/>—¿No vamos a perseguirle?— preguntó él.<br/>—No es necesario. Tan solo requería saber si planeaba colaborar. No tiene un rol vital en el plan, así que si decide no hacer nada está bien.— le respondió la otra persona dentro de la chica.<br/>—Esa no era Lust.— dijo el hombre algo decepcionado.<br/>—Si era Lust. Solo no la que una vez conociste.<br/>—¿Y la Lust que conocí?<br/>—Me temo que acaba de abandonar este plano existencial definitivamente.<br/>—...<br/>La persona dentro del cuerpo de la chica río. Él odiaba cuando hacía eso porque se le erizaban todos los pelos de la piel. Era algo escalofriante.<br/>—No me digas que la extrañas, Greed.<br/>Greed se sintió ofendido. Pero con esta persona no se atrevía a ser desafiante.<br/>—C-claro que la extraño.— dijo él en viz baja. De verdad la extrañaba, era una buena compañía. Al menos mejor que los otros—. Pero tú sabías que iba a pasar, ¿verdad?<br/>—Yo lo sé todo.— dijo sonriendo.<br/>—Ya veo…<br/>Como lo sospechaba. Ya le parecía extraño que nunca le había dejado ir a buscarla en todo este tiempo. Greed pensó un rato y luego agregó:<br/>—... ¿Pero por qué llevaba puesta su ropa?<br/>La chica entonces volvió a la realidad y sus alas desaparecieron.<br/>—¿Cosplay?— sugirió ella.<br/>Al escuchar esa voz, Greed volvió a fruncir el ceño.<br/>—Adra, ¿No puedo volver a hablar con Pride? Odio cuando me hablas sobre el "fork knife" y cosas que no entiendo.<br/>—Fortnite— corrigió Adra y continuó—, volviendo al tema anterior, ¿de verdad extrañas a esa mujer?<br/>—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo?<br/>—Oh, es que pensé que eras gay.— le respondió ella.<br/>—... Qué.<br/>—Greed, ya se que eres viejo y naciste en otra época, pero está bien ser gay.<br/>—¿¡Pero qué!? ¿¡Qué te hace pensar eso niña!?— dijo él exasperado—. Aparte, nunca mencioné nada romántico, solo que la extrañaba, dios mío.<br/>—Eso me hace pensar que eres más gay.<br/>—...Ya no quiero seguir esta conversación.<br/>La noche estaba fresca y el cielo estaba despejado. Adra miró las estrellas que se llegaban a ver en el horizonte.<br/>—Oye.— le dijo ella.<br/>—¿Y ahora qué quieres?— le respondió él con miedo de que vuelva a tocar el tema anterior.<br/>—¿Crees que deberíamos empezar?— preguntó.<br/>Él chasqueó la lengua.<br/>—Tú eres la jefa, no me preguntes a mí.<br/>—Entonces…—ella cerró los ojos—. Supongo que deberíamos empezar.<br/>La última noche tranquila de la humanidad.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>